


Sweet Anguish (L Lawliet x Reader) [One Shot]

by TenaciousGarbage



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Crying, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Feels, Fluff and hurt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, L deserved better, M/M, Sad and Sweet, That'll make sense soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGarbage/pseuds/TenaciousGarbage
Summary: How is it that strawberries have never tasted so sweet yet so quickly become so bitter?





	Sweet Anguish (L Lawliet x Reader) [One Shot]

_Tap._  
  
_Tap._    
  
_Tap._  
  
You mindlessly strike the desk with a single finger as you stare blankly at the bright monitor situated in front of you. Your chin is cupped by one hand as the other provides support to your rhythmic endeavour; the noise caused now resembling the ticking of a clock as you continue to beat away at the cold surface of the desk. Letting out a small huff, you inconspicuously glance over to the ebony haired detective seated beside you.  
  
His dark orbs are glued to the screen before him, engrossed in the information presented; his skin seemingly paler than normal, due to the intense light given off by the display little more than two feet away from his face. His thumb graces his thin lips, as a slight crinkle in his brow gives away his inner turmoil. His eyes suddenly shift downwards towards a simple white plate which acts as a seat to the sweet treat placed upon it; a sterling silver fork leans upon the plate, beckoning the man to use it; alas, its pleas are ignored.  
  
You continue to observe the lanky male, as he uses his delicate digits to pluck off a glazed strawberry from the cream topped good. Rather than relishing in the taste of the ripened fruit himself, he slowly moves his frail hand in your direction, stopping only when his arm is fully stretched towards you.  
  
"Here. Is this what you want?" he asks bluntly. Your eyes widen a little and your tapping abruptly ceases, as you realise he must have caught you looking at him. You turn quickly to get a better view of the man, and begin to eye him in a judgemental fashion while thinking to yourself  _'Do I really want the strawberry...?'_  
  
You carefully weigh out your options, on one hand you get a strawberry from L, which is a definite accomplishment; on the other, you deny the strawberry and manage to look like a creep who was watching him for no reason.  _'Strawberry it is.'_  
  
"Erm... Yeah, it is." you reply, a slight nervousness in your your tone.  
  
L turns his chair in order to fully face your form. His gaze pierces into you as he begins to lean forward, closing in on your personal space; the hand holding the strawberry, moving closer to your lips until he stops once more, leaving a small gap. "Eat it then." he utters expectantly.  
  
You feel your cheeks start to heat up at the gesture, as a sudden wave of anxiousness hits you. Gulping, you gradually advance towards the vividly red fruit; your honeyed lips softly brushing against the surface of the strawberry before encasing it fully, thus removing it from the loose grasp of L. The strawberry envelops your tongue with its sugary taste as you bite down, releasing the sweet juices encased inside; you let out a delightful hum as you savour the flavour the lush fruit has left behind as you swallow.  
  
You turn your gaze to L, only to realise he has assumed his previous position. His weary orbs scrutinising every detail of the information shown on the screen before him. His thumb caressing his lips once more as a the furrow in his brow returns, indicating the agitation he is experiencing from lack of leads. His pale skin, illuminated by the luminous light which highlights a pink tint settling upon his cheeks...  
  
...  
  
You knew that impulsively sitting down in a cafe and ordering  **this**  was a bad idea, but you had to try.  
  
You stare longingly at the strawberry cake in front of you, observing how the cream elegantly wraps itself around the moist sponge and accentuates the vibrant red of the juicy fruit sat on top. You then cautiously pick a the beautifully ripened strawberry off of the cake, bringing it closer and closer towards your rosy lips...  
  
You suddenly stop, abandoning your previous actions.   
  
Your cheeks feel wet as tears begin to leave trails across your supple skin, dropping carelessly onto the table you're seated at; you allow the strawberry to escape your grip, and fall unceremoniously onto the ceramic that poses as a home to the cake. You use your hands to cover your (E/C) orbs in an attempt to hide your ceaseless sobbing from the onlookers in the cafe.  
  
You knew this would happen. They say time is fleeting, but it took until after L's death for you to truly understand this...  
  
_It took until the strawberries weren't so sweet anymore for you to realise you love him._

 

 

 

_"Learn to treasure your life because unfortunately, it can be taken away from you anytime."_

_\- L Lawliet_

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago, two years worth to be exact, this piece was wrote instead of sleeping and I'm only just getting round to publishing it here after remembering it existed on my Quotev account at like 3am on this day - glad to know my habits haven't changed one bloody bit;;;
> 
> I would say I hope you enjoyed reading but... I think that would be too cruel so instead I'll say I hope this made you feel for L's tragic death once again; I love his character and still to this day I can't help tearing up at his untimely demise...
> 
> Just to let you know, I love hearing what people have to say about my work (no matter how old it may be-) so by all means drop me a comment, any lovely words or criticism is welcomed~


End file.
